smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fresh Airedale
"Fresh Airedale" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April featuring Willoughby. Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing. It starts off with Willoughby the dog going around sniffing. Willoughby: Gosh... it is sure nice to be the one and only for Pensacola... man's best friend! He then sees a poster of a grey dog smiling that says "MAN'S BEST FRIEND". Willoughby: It is even great how I was born like this! I'd never want to be anything else in my life! He then walks around and sniffs. Willoughby: RRRUUFF!! He then finds a piece of steak on the floor. Willoughby quickly goes to it and starts chewing it up. Willoughby: Delicious! He then walks off. Meanwhile, Masked Menace and Jeffygeist are seen stalking him. Jeffygeist: Is that dog crazy? Masked Menace: I dunno... seems as if... Jeffygeist: Hmmm... maybe if a flower can't be my victim. A dog seems good for a beginner! Masked Menace: Hmm. Sounds great! I'll help! Jeffygeist: Ok! Thanks! It then goes back to Willoughby being himself. Willoughby: I hear the call of the wild! It's a fox hunt!! He then runs into the forest to go fox hunting. Masked Menace: He went into the forest... Jeffygeist: Well let's go get him! Masked Menace: Alright! Jeffygeist: Oh, and a quick question. Masked Menace: Yes? Jeffygeist: Why do you always wear a mask on? Masked Menace: Well you see, I have to hide my identity until June. I can show you what I look like right now though! Jeffygeist: Ok! MM takes his mask off but his face is censored. Jeffygeist: Wait... Why is your head coloured (CENSORED)?! Why do you look like that .....R (CENSORED)?! And most importantly, WHY IS THERE (CENSORED) ALL OVER YOUR HEAD?! Masked Menace: I shall explain later. He puts on his mask again. Masked Menace: Right now, let's get us a airedale now! Jeffygeist: Ok... It then cuts to Willoughby sniffing around on trees. Willoughby: Nope... no fox over here! He continues sniffing around. Jeffygeist and Masked Menace peek through a bush. Jeffygeist: He's pretty stupid... Masked Menace: Doesn't even know how to be a proper hunting dog... Willoughby is seen jumping near a tree. Masked Menace: Dumb as a peacock... Jeffygeist: What will be our plans? Masked Menace: I got one! Watch this! He pulls out a rifle. Jeffygeist: Cool! Where did you get that from? Masked Menace: Eh, let's just say I bought it at a illegal guns men's store! Jeffygeist: Noice! Masked Menace: Stay still you... He then shoots Willoughby but misses and kills a bird. Bird: AGGGHHHH!! He falls on the ground near Willoughby. Willoughby: AHHHH!!! A DEAD BIRD!!! He runs off in terror. Masked Menace: Fuck... Jeffygeist: Maybe we should approach and kidnap him. Masked Menace: Yeah that sounds better! The screen transitions to Willoughby sniffing flowers. MM and JG are seen in a bush. Jeffygeist: Alright! Let's get this hound! Masked Menace: Ok! They slowly move the bush with their legs. Willoughby sees this but they quickly stop walking. Willoughby: Must be my dumb mind again... He continues sniffing flowers. Jeffygeist: Ok, NOW! Masked Menace and Jeffygeist jump out from the bush and a large fight cloud is seen. Willoughby comes out of the cloud. Willoughby: Noisy old storks! Always coming down here! He walks off without another word. Jeffygeist and Masked Menace then stop. Jeffygeist: Hey buddy... Masked Menace: Yeah? Jeffygeist: Your grabbing my throat... Masked Menace: I am?? He then sees himself holding Jeffygeist by his throat. Masked Menace: SORRY! He drops him in the ground. Jeffygeist: That's ok... we gotta find away to get him! Masked Menace: Yeah, and I just so have a plan! Jeffygeist: What is it? Masked Menace: Come here. He starts whispering into Jeffygeist's ear. Jeffygeist: Perfect!! The screen transitions to Willoughby walking around Frida's house. Masked Menace and Jeffygeist are seen with dynamite sticks. Masked Menace: Eh, let's just use the whole entire thing. Jeffygeist: Yeah. They drop dynamite all over the place. Willoughby: Oooooo! Red sticks! He goes to check them out. Jeffygeist is seen lighting up a match and dropping it. Jeffygeist: This is gonna be great! Masked Menace: Agreed! Willoughby: I'm taking this one! He takes one of the dynamite sticks and walks off. The match is seen lighting up the rest. Jeffygeist and Masked Menace are seen covering their ears with their eyes closed. Jeffygeist opens his eyes and sees the dynamite lit in shock. Jeffygeist: Um, Masked Menace? Masked Menace: Yeah? Jeffygeist: Look down... Masked Menace: Huh? He looks down and is seen terrified. A large explosion is heard destroying the house. The smoke clears to show Jeffygeist and Masked Menace on the ground sitting on a debris of roof. Jeffygeist: Damnit... Masked Menace: And he even left... Frida comes to the two in anger. Frida: YOU FILTHY IDIOTS!!!! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!! Jeffygeist: Ah crap... The two suddenly get kicked out. Frida: GET OUT OF HERE!! Masked Menace: Gosh what a temper... Jeffygeist: Agreed... They then see Willoughby walking off. Jeffygeist: GET HIM!! Masked Menace: YEAH!!! The two charge at Willoughby but crash into a tree instead after he turns. Jeffygeist: Ugh! The two then see him going off a near cliff. Masked Menace: AFTER HIM!! The two then accidentally jump off from the cliff. Jeffygeist however, manages to grab hold of the cliff. Masked Menace: OH GOD I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!! Jeffygeist: THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! Sunny Funny then comes by. Sunny Funny: Well, if it ain't the troublesome black tentacled clone! Jeffygeist: FLOWER BITCH!! Sunny Funny: Don't worry! I'll help ya! She then takes off one of his fingers from the cliff. Sunny Funny: This little piggy went to the market. Jeffygeist: UGGGHH!!! Masked Menace: NOO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Jeffygeist: STOP!! Sunny Funny: This little piggy stayed home! Jeffygeist: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU--- Sunny Funny: This little piggy had roast beef... Suddenly, Jeffygeist let's go of the cliff causing him and Masked Menace to fall. Sunny Funny: (Breaks the fourth wall) Well what do you know? I ran out of piggies! She smiles at the audience. Meanwhile, Jeffygeist and Masked Menace are seen falling down. Jeffygeist: UGGGH SON OF A-- He then grabs holds off a wall with his tentacles and Masked Menace grabs his leg. Masked Menace: Oh dear God that is terrifying! Jeffygeist: I ain't scared but... He looks down and gets frightened. Jeffygeist: AHHH OK I APPROVE THAT I AM A COWARD!!! Willoughby then comes by and starts bouncing on the tentacles. Jeffygeist: GAAAH STOOP!!! Willoughby however, then pulls on the tentacles causing them to let go resuming Jeffygeist and MM's fall. A loud crash is then heard. Willoughby: I wonder what they were up to anyways. Jeffygeist is seen in a trash bin while Masked Menace is seen laying on the ground straight. Willoughby is then seen passing by. Masked Menace then sees him and gets furious. Masked Menace: OOOOOOOOOOO!!! He then pulls Jeffygeist out of the trash bin. Masked Menace: HEY!! He gettin' away!! Jeffygeist: What?! The see Willoughby walking off. Masked Menace: GET HIM!!!! Jeffygeist: YEAH!! The two then chase after him. Willoughby is seen entering a bear cave. Jeffygeist: He went in there! Masked Menace: Come on then! The two then enter inside the cave. Willoughby comes out and places a rock on the cave. Inside the cave, Jeffygeist and Masked Menace's eyes are seen. However, a third pair of eyes are also seen. Jeffygeist: Hey Masked Menace. It is so awfully dark in here. Can you please light up a match? Masked Menace: Sure! He lights up a match and the bear from Slendytubbies! is heard growling. Jeffygeist: Ummm... He turns to his right. Jeffygeist: WELL SHIT!!! RUN!! Masked Menace: FUCK!! Willoughby is seen outside smiling. Jeffygeist: HELP!!! GET US OUT-- Suddenly, a smack noise is heard and Jeffygeist's figure is seen on the cave. Masked Menace: OH HEAVENS SAKE IT'S-- He two gets smacked and a figure of him is seen on the cave. Jeffygeist: GET THIS DAMN ROCK OUT OF THE WAY- Another smack noise is heard along with another figure being seen. Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! More smacking is continuously heard while Willoughby is seen smiling at the audience. Willoughby: (Breaks the fourth wall) Hehehehehehe! I got a million of them this way! It irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * The story shows that Willoughby can be smart sometimes. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Bear (Slendytubbies!) Episodes